emilefandomcom-20200213-history
The Runaway Guys Colosseum
The Runaway Guys Colosseum (officially called The Runaway Guys Colosseum - Charity Marathon for Direct Relief) is a charity marathon that took place over the weekend of 4th May to 6th May 2018 The dates vary, depending on time zones. It involved many YouTubers including TheRunawayGuys and more. It was hosted on ProtonJon's Twitch channel. $111,492 was raised during the live event. The final total raised was $112,610.https://twitter.com/TheRunawayGuys/status/994056165293256704 Participants *AdrianaFigueroa *AttackingTucans *Chuggaaconroy *FamilyJules *JoshJepson *KampyDK *Lucahjin *MalMakes *Marriland *MasaeAnela *NintendoCapriSun *Proton Jon *stephengeorg *SuperMCGamer *The Lamp *Tom Fawkes (Lord Donator) *ToxicxEternity Schedule Schedule times will be given in EDT and BST. Incentives Throughout the segments, there were various incentives for viewers to donate to Direct Relief, which ranged from $50 to $1,000. Throughout each segment, there was one constant incentive of $25 to enter a sweepstake to win several prizes, which included guitars, art and more. In addition to individual incentives, there were total stream incentives, usually at large amounts such as $10,000 or $100,000. List of Incentives Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *$50 - Name a player to race with oven mitts *$100 - Name player to race with mirror *'$5,000' - "Mirror" Mode Race *$250 - Double mirror *'$10,000' - Baby Park blindfolded Wheel of Fortune *$50 - Name team to force solve Dungeons & Dragons *$10 - Submit plot ideas The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Randomizer Race *First 2 $50 - Choose characters for ALTTP (started during the end of Dungeons & Dragons) *$50 - Name player to be swapped (later removed) *$75 - Cheat sheet advice! (later removed) *$100 - Save the Lamp/Kill the Lamp (interchanged throughout several points) *$99 - Final chance to Save the Lamp *Special Discount - 1% off lamp saving services New Super Mario Bros. U: Battle Mode *$50 - Give immunity to team *$75 - Choose a new Wario *$100 - Choose team member to swap *$250 - Force all players to bubble Werewolf *$100 (later decreased to $75) - Name a player to silence for one night *$100 - End the day immediately *$250 - Name a player for a secret one up! Death Road to Canada *Top donor during this game - Win the rock from D&D (signed if requested) Mario Kart Double Dash * $50 - Choose person to wear oven mitts Jon's Mystery Game Challenge * Donate with Game A, B, C, D, or E, - Choose a mystery game Pokemon Puzzle League * Single $50 Donation - Marriland plays upside down a match * 100 $33 donations praising the lamp- The Lamp returns * A single $3300000 donation- The Lamp starts a LP YouTube channel Pikmin 3 Battle Bingo * 100 $33 donations praising the lamp- The Lamp returns Live Music with FamilyJules & ToxicxEternity * 100 $33 donations praising the lamp- The Lamp returns * $100 - Jack & Jules play together Pokemon Stadium 2 $100 - Choose Gen 1 or 2 Pokemon for battle (Emile vs. Marriland) Mario Party 7 $50 - Choose players to swap $100 - Choose player to become CPU for 2 turns $1,000 - Next team must refuse star Super Mario 64 VS $50 - Oven mitts 2 minutes $100 - Reset console(Disabled last 30 minutes) $150 Blindfolded 2 minutes $250 A secret incentive(Added later/Deleted afterwards) Super Smash Bros. - Falcon Roulette $50 - 2 people swap Falcons $100 - Restore Falcon $150 - Toggle items Super Smash Bros. for Wii U $50 - Choose character for any player $100 - Falcon re-enters the battle(Never used) $150 - Toggle items $400 - All players become random(Used once) Worms W.M.D $50- (Player) must use (Item) next turn $100- Choose player to lose jump next turn Thrown Controllers $100- Choose next number to be pulled Super Mario Odyssey - Team Race $50 - Pass the controller $75 - Oven mitts $100 - 2P mode(Later canceled) $150 - Evil Cappy(Later canceled) $250 - Blindfolded 3 minutes Total Incentives *'$5,000' - "Mirror" Mode Race *'$10,000' - Baby Park Blindfolded *'$10,000 '- Hiker Dance 1 *'$20,000' - Hiker Dance 2 *'$30,000 '- Hiker Dance 3 *'$40,000' - Hiker Dance 4 *'$50,000 '- Blindfolded Battle Mode *'$50,000 '- Hiker Dance 5 *'$55,000 '- Hire PI to Find Lamp *'$57,500 '- 3D Mode *'$58,000 '- 2 Player 1 Controller Battle''' ' *'$60,000 '- Hiker Dance 6 *'$63,000 '- 50 Songs in 2 Minutes FT. Proton Jon Guessing(Originally $65,000) *'$67,500 '- Blindfolded Minigame *'$68,250 '- Mittens Minigame *'$69,069 '- Blindfold and Mittens Minigame *'$70,000 '- Hiker Dance 7 *'$80,000 '- Roller Only Match *'$80,000 '- Hiker Dance 8 *'$81,000 '- Salmon Run *'$82,000 '- Moray Towers *'$88,500 '- Do You Know Mii? *'$90,000 '- Dance with Mii Ft. ProtonJon *'$90,000 '- Hiker Dance 9 *'$100,000 '- The Lamp is Restored At Last *'$100,000 '- Hiker Dance 10 *'$110,000''' - Hiker Dance 11 Segment Totals This is a list of totals raised at the end of each segment. Each segment is where the break screen comes on (or in some cases, where the YouTube video cuts off). Total Amount Raised At the end of the 3rd day of the stream, The Runaway Guys Colosseum had raised $111,492, crushing their initial goal of $50,000. The final amount was $112,610. Memorable Events *Mario Kart Oven Mitts *Blindfolded Baby Park (and someone managing to run a couple of laps before his cheating was noticed) *The suspicious Lamp (Werewolf) *Masae wants death (Werewolf) *SavetheLamp Campaign *Lord Donator wanting 100 x $33 amounts praising the lamp to return it. *The return of the Lamp *Lord Donator *The Lamp *Jules picking the Ztar because he was changing teams in Mario Party 7. *The Hiker Dance every $10,000 *Paper Mario Sticker Star **Viewer donates to ask how much money it would take for Emile to say Sticker Star is a decent game. Emile said $1 for every minute on his play time for the game which would total $1901. Later someone would donate, forcing Emile to accept his end of the bargain. **Jon tricking Emile to talk about good things regarding Paper Mario: Sticker Star for an entire minute on Thrown Controllers *Masae's new Husband, FalconZero * The reset wars between Jules and Masae during the Super Mario 64 Speedrun Race YouTube The stream was uploaded to YouTube, starting from Tuesday 5th June 2018, with each segment being uploaded daily, it concluded on Wednesday 28th June 2018, a day later than expected due to an error with the Super Mario 64 segment. Sequel A sequel was announced around the 10th April 2019 for the 3rd May to 7th May. Details of TheRunawayGuys Colosseum 2019 can be found here. References Category:TheRunawayGuys